Trial by Magic
Trial by Magic is the 77th episode of Charmed. Plot Phoebe is serving on a jury in a murder trial. The defendant, Stan Provazolli, claims to have had a premonition, and so led the police to his ex-wife's body. Phoebe believes that Stan is guilty; but she handles the murder weapon and has a premonition of her own, showing another man to be the murderer. In the jury room, she stalls and calls for Leo, so she can alert her sisters. Paige invites her friend Glen to stay in the manor. Leo and Piper go to Stan and tell him of Phoebe's vision. Stan tells them that Andrew Wyke killed his ex-wife, Angela. Wyke had been laundering money through his magic club, where Stan had worked; Angela found out and Wyke killed her. Glen has found potion ingredients in the refrigerator; curious, he has looked around the house and found the Book of Shadows. Paige explains to him that she and her sisters are witches. She casts a spell from the Book, intending to stretch his imagination, but ends up giving him the power to stretch his arms instead. Phoebe tries to convince the jury that magic is real, but in vain. The cranky jurors call for the bailiff and try to get Phoebe replaced. Phoebe tries to summon Angela's ghost. Piper and Paige, tape recorder in hand, go to Andrew. Piper starts blasting, and Andrew talks; but then he throws a small explosive device and disapppears. A Rat Demon comes to him, however, and turns him into a rat. The demon summons more rats, which devour Andrew. Leo tells Piper and Paige of Phoebe's efforts; she's not succeeding in summoning Angela, and he thinks she needs the Power of Three. He orbs Piper and Paige into the jury room. Piper freezes the room, the sisters cast a spell and then Leo orbs Piper and Page back out. Angela's ghost appears to the astonished jury, and explains to the jury that Stan is innocent. The jury returns a verdict of not guilty. Leo uses memory dust to hide the memory of magic. The Rat Demon appears in the manor, with Glen at his side. Glen has a glowing red ring around his neck, and the Rat Demon threatens to kill him if the sisters don't hand over the tape with Wyke's confession. The sisters and Leo meet with the Rat Demon, who demands the tape; but he catches fire at the hands of another demon. The other demon takes the tape and lets Glen go. Evil Beings Rat Demon Ratdemonglen.jpg|The main Rat Demon in the episode holding Glen hostage. Vanquished by the Charmed Ones. Andrew Wike AndrewWikeMedusa.jpg|Former employer of Stan and actual murderer of Angela after he was caught embezzling money. He was forced to kill her by the Rat demon, who in turn turned Wike into a rat and ordered his minions to eat him alive. Other Magical Beings Stan and Angela Provazolli A divorced couple who remained friends before Angela was killed. Stan Provazolli.jpg|Stan Provazolli - a club magician accused of murdering his ex-wife Angela. He also had the power of premonition. AngelaProvozoli.jpg|Angela Provazolli - Murdered by Andrew Wike, she was summoned as a ghost in order to clear Stan. Notes * This episode's plot is similar to the court film, "12 Angry Men" where Henry Fonda's character solely convinces the rest of the jurors that the defendant should be found "not guilty". The title of the movie will later be spoofed with the season 8 episode 12 Angry Zen. * When Piper freezes the room to perform the spell to summon Angela, the flames in the candles are still moving. However, she could have focused on only freezing the people in the room. * This episode scored 4.1 million viewers. * Phoebe's hair begins to darken in this episode, but it doesn't get shorter until Lost and Bound. thumb|300px|right International Titles *French: Prémonitions *Czech: Pod vlivem magie Category:Episodes Category:Season 4